Checkmate
by Laialda
Summary: War is coming to the Checkerboard Kingdom but traditions continue as one boy seeks to follow in the footsteps of his father's and become a Knight. The story of Charlie's brief stint as a squire, and the end of a golden age in Wonderland history. Rating is for images of violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alice or it's plot. No monetary profit is being made from this story.

_There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. Yet that will be the beginning._

"Charleson! Charleson are you up yet?"

A small figure groaned under a tangled mess of blankets as the sound of a woman's elderly shrill voice cut through to his consciousness. It half heartedly moved it's head under the pillow it was laying on to block the offending voice. When all it could hear was the sound of it's own breathing, the figure relaxed and attempted to fall back asleep. That plan would have worked too if the woman that had been yelling didn't have plans of her own.

The door to the room burst open and made a loud banging noise as it impacted with a wall, causing the figure that had been trying to sleep to jerk up, fully awake from the intrusion. The blankets immediately pooled around the figure's waist as it did so to reveal the bare form of a young boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that went from being wide and alert, to squinting at the harsh daylight that suddenly assaulted his senses. This change in lighting was also caused by the elderly woman that had opened the door seconds ago as she threw open the curtains on the window that faced the early morning sun.

"I swear you're as lazy as your namesake Charleson," the elderly woman stated as she walked over to the boy's bed and poked him in the chest, "Sleeping in well past your due, and on today of all days!"

Having finished rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, the boy named Charleson swatted away the offending hand and finally looked upon the woman before him. Gasping he pulled some of the blankets tighter to hide his nakedness, "Nan! You're not supposed to see me like this. It's not proper!"

His Nan huffed indigently and walked back towards the bedroom door, "There'd be no need for me to do so either if you had the ability to wake up on time. If this pattern holds true then I don't imagine there'd be a warthog or wallflower who'd polish your escutcheon, let alone a woman of good breeding. Now if you don't want to be any later, then I suggest you make yourself presentable and make your way to the Knight's grounds. Why they'd even consider someone like you is beyond me some days…" The woman's voice trailed off as she went out into the hall, and her footsteps could be heard going down the stairs shortly there after.

As Charleson processed the important part of her rant, he suddenly remember just what today was and leapt out of bed before pulling on the clothes he'd laid out the night before. He mentally berated himself as he did so for forgetting what today was, much like his Nan had. It had been a miracle alone that he'd finally gotten to sleep last night he'd been so excited. Today was the day he'd follow in his father's, and even grandfather's footsteps after all.

Tightening his breeches, Charleson grabbed a pair of woolen socks and quickly ran out of his bedroom; his feet pounding loudly as he made his way down the wooden staircase to the first floor. He nimbly rounded the corner to see his Nan sitting at the dinning table with a mug of tea and half a scone on her plate. The old woman scoffed before taking a sip of her drink, "Sounds like a rampaging bandersnatch when he comes down the stairs so violently. It's a wonder they haven't collapsed yet."

"Oh mum, don't be so hard on him," a woman's soothing voice from the cooking stove cut in, "He's just excited to start training today is all, and I'm sure Charles won't do it again anyway."

The woman turned from facing the stove to raise an eyebrow at the boy in question who ducked his head sheepishly. "No mum I won't," he promised, and his mother smiled warmly as she walked over with a satchel in her hands, which she knotted and passed to him.

"Now, since you're running late, I've put a scone and an apple in with your lunch but don't eat them on the way if you're thinking to run the entire length to the Knight's grounds. It won't due to have you sick up your first day you know?" she remarked.

Charles nodded his understanding as he slung his satchel across his chest and beamed up at his mother, "I won't mum, don't worry." She continued to smile before placing a kiss on his forehead and running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose a good combing would be too much to ask for now, so you'd better get on then and shuffle off before you really do have to run," his mother sighed and Charles rolled his eyes before donning his boots by the door. He'd just turned the knob and opened the front door when his mother spoke up one more time, "Oh and Charles?" He turned his head to face her with a curious expression.

"Merry tenth birthday my dear," she softly smiled at him which Charles returned with a wide grin before he bounded out the door.

* * *

For all that Charles was running late this morning, it was still quite early for the majority of the inhabitants of the Checkerboard Kingdom to be up and about yet, which made it easy for him to navigate the cleared streets at a sedate pace like he'd promised his mother he would. He'd finished his scone first thing and was now hopping from red brick square to red brick square as he thought about the day that lay ahead of him. At ten years old, he was finally able to join the young squires' guild and apprentice to become a Knight of the realm; serving the Red King and White Queen of their glorious kingdom. Being the son of a second generation knight gave him an automatic placement on the acceptance list but not a guaranteed spot as a full squire. He'd have to do that on his own, but he had every confidence that he'd make it and make his family proud. He'd already seen with his mind's eye it so how could it not come to pass?

Tossing the apple core into the little river that ran through the western side, Charles crossed the bridge and quickened his pace a touch as he traversed the last few yards to the Knight's grounds. They were a large collection of buildings on the edge of the city that contained the Knight's barracks, horse stables, armory, and training space. The morning sun caused the ivory stone of the buildings to glow warmly, and Charles couldn't hold in his grin of excitement as he approached the front guards.

The place was already a bustle of activity and two men in pieces of red armor were chatting with each other as they waved to some people in recognition when they passed into the opening of the rook shaped building, while occasionally scanning the area with their eyes.

"Blagden found another Othersider this morning wandering around the eastern edge of Tugley I heard," remarked the one of the left as Charles approached, "Don't know why the King doesn't just block the holes up. It's a bother playing child watcher half the time. I get enough of that with my own young ones at home."

The guard on the right chuckled and shook his head, "Ah, I feel you there Bree, but you know it wouldn't do a lick of good. King tried that over a century ago and they just shifted to a new place like always. Did your knight teach you nothing as a squire? Not sure you're cut out to be a red if you've got holes in your learning."

Curious as to what they were talking about, and not wanting to be rude and interrupt, Charles stood there and listened as the first man, Bree, replied. He rolled his eyes and gave the smiling man a light shove, "I know my history, you blathering fool, but that was King Arthur's father, the White King, that tried that and maybe those Bishops have come up with something new since then. We can't go bothering the King to unlock the thing every time one shows up. It's not logical."

The man on the right was about to reply when he noticed Charles standing there and instead turned to look at him properly. After giving him a look over, the man smiled, "Don't believe I've seen you around the grounds before lad, and it's my business to know who comes and goes. You here apply for an apprenticeship then?"

"Yes Sir!" Charles smiled, "Though I've already applied. I'm hoping to get chosen today."

"That so?" the man continued to smile pleasantly as he pulled a scroll from his side pouch, "What's your name then son?"

"Charles Eustace Fotheringale Malvois, the third"

The guard made a humming noise as he scanned the scroll for Charles' name and stopped as he found something. "Would that be Charleson Malvois and not just Charles?" he asked.

"Err, yeah. Mum said my name's just Charles, but Nan is always calling me Charleson so I suppose so," Charles replied and the guard just nodded in acceptance as he made a mark next to his name on the scroll before rolling it up and waving him through.

"Best get back there then Charles. You'll see a group of potentials just past the court gates. Wait there and the Knights with openings will come and do their choosing until lunch. If you're not picked by then you'll have to go home and hope for better luck next year," he informed Charles who waved his thanks and sprinted back to join the other hopefuls with little mind to his hint to not get his hopes up. He knew he'd be chosen.

* * *

Everything was not going fine.

Charles had been waiting calmly amongst twenty or so of his peers as they either stood around like him or attempted to spar with wooden swords that had been left on the training field. It started slowly with one or two Knights coming by and selecting someone from the group seemingly at random, and not one of them would stay behind and answer any questions asked of them. The only exceptions were the White Knights who were at least polite enough to state that only squires could gain knowledge from a Knight. It did matter that they were already potentials. They still had to be chosen first.

That had been hours ago and the sun was almost at it's midday peak, which would signal the lunch break and the end of the selection period. Over a dozen Knights must have passed through here since then and not a one had even looked his way. A few hopefuls that had shown up later then Charles had even picked already so he knew it wasn't because he'd been a bit late. His fears rose with the sun's accent and he sat cross-legged on the grass, head in hand, as he pondered the possibility of a false vision. Surely that couldn't be the case. Even Nan had always said his dream visions were the only reliable things about him and the only reason why she let him take afternoon naps as he got older. What if he didn't get picked and had to wait a whole year? Charles inwardly winced. Nan would surely chew his ear off if that happened.

He was so focused on his thoughts that it took him a moment to register a shadow was now darkening the spot of grass he was glaring at and he blinked a few times to clear his vision before looking up to see a white haired man with a trimmed goatee and sharp blue eyes looking down on him in amusement. "Do these trials bore you so young lad?" the man asked as Charles stood up quickly to face him properly. He sucked in a breath as he did so; finally able to see the man was outfitted in gleaming white armor.

"Err no, no sir," Charles replied as he attempted not to fidget, slightly mortified to have been caught sulking here of all places. He knew better!

"I should hope not," the rumbling baritone lightly commented, "Tell me lad, what is your name?"

"Charles sir, umm Charleson Malvois the third."

The Knight nodded, "Yes, I though you might be. You look just as you ought to of, but one can never be too careful you know. I may not be a red, but that doesn't mean I don't have a keen mind." He gave Charles a once over before nodding once more and began to walk away, "Well, come along then young Charleson. Let's go meet your fellow squires."

Charles gaped openly at the Knight before him, "You…you mean you're picking me? Really?"

Amusement clearly showed on the man's face as turned to look back at Charles, "Would you prefer I picked someone else then?" Shaking his head negatively, Charles quickly jogged to catch up to him. Not wanting to press his luck by bothering the Knight with questions so soon, Charles held his tongue and followed along silently as the man led him down corridors and up a flight of stairs to a room that held two others close to his age. One was a boy of about fifteen or so with longish dark brown hair pulled back against the nape of his neck and a lean body frame. While the other was a girl only a year or two older than him with short hair a few shades lighter than the boy. Both were pulling items out of trunks in the room and laying them out on the floor when he walked in, only to stop and stare once they heard the Knight clear his throat.

"Guinevere, Isaac. I'd like you to meet the final addition to our little family, Charleson. Charleson, these two are your fellow squires under my command. Isaac has been with me the longest and should be respected for the knowledge he holds, but none of you are above the other and should not treat any of your fellows as if you are." They all answered with a chorus of 'yes sirs' and the Knight smiled pleasantly when they did before looking down at Charles again. "You know I do not believe I have given you my own name, how remiss of me. I am Gullworth Blagden, Second White Knight under command of his majesty the Red King."

* * *

The group spent lunch getting to know a bit about each other as each squire gave a brief history of their life and why they wished to become a knight. Guinevere ("call me Gwen Charlie, I hate my name") was a third generation knight in training like him and her mother was still an active Red Knight with her own pair of squires as she would be unable to train her daughter due to the rules of the order. She was a generally pleasant young girl and Charles would only admit to himself that her thought her smile was quite lovely as well since it brought a twinkle to her blue eyes. His guess on her age was close as she confessed that she'd just turned twelve this month past.

Isaac, who asked to be called Pike when Sir Blagden wasn't about, was very serious about his apprenticeship. He was an orphan and therefore felt he had more to prove to his peers; even though Sir Blagden assured him that was not the case. Sparring that afternoon against the young man proved he was certainly strong enough to Charles at least. Isaac did admit to enjoying working on inventing in his free time with Sir Blagden though, and that Charles was welcome to join them if he liked.

When it came time for Sir Blagden to talk about himself, Charles continued to mentally raise him on a pedestal as he found out that his teacher was part of the council of the Red King. Second only in color ranking to Sir Richardson, and third in general ranking behind Lady Sepia. He'd been in service to the king for more than fifty years and had trained over a dozen squires to full knighthood since then.

They had a brief spar after lunch so Sir Blagden could asses the two newest recruits' strengths and weaknesses before detailing their training schedule and official positions. Isaac, as his oldest squire, was his official squire-at-arms and was tasked with making sure the knight's steed was outfitted properly before battle and that everyone had their gear on physical training days. Gwen was his lore and supplies mistress. She was to make sure Isaac did not miss any healing or practical items when setting the horse, and if required during battle, she was to get messages to the knights under Sir Blagden's formation. Finally, Charles was given the job of readying Sir Blagden's weapons and armor before battle, which included the honor of carrying the great white lance onto the battle field. Nan had actually been quite pleased to hear that part while his mother was worried about the possibility of such a thing occurring and the safety of her only child.

While his mother had tried to hide it for months, Charles knew that war with the Queen of Hearts was coming. Not only did the merchants talk about it in the streets daily, but now Sir Blagden was drilling them on practices of the Suit army on the field almost daily.

The next few months were rough on the newly aged ten year old. Mornings came early and after a quick breakfast with his mother and Nan, he would sprint off to the training fields and have weapons practice and physical training with his fellow squires and Sir Blagden until midday. After a shower and lunch, they would have history and strategy lessons for as long as Sir Blagden wished to keep them.

If the day ended early enough, Charles would spend time learning about medicine and plants from Gwen, or joining Pike with his inventing. His first completed project was a modification of Sir Blagden's mouse traps into a beehive mouse trap after the knight had commented on how the creatures always seemed drawn to the shape when he'd brought one back many years ago after meeting the young heroine Alice in the woods. This of course sparked a detailed story of what that encounter had been like almost a decade ago. A story that would see many retellings whenever any of the squires could see that their knight was feeling down as it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

The only changes to this schedule would occur when Sir Blagden would be called to the King's chambers for council or as time went on, war meetings.

* * *

_Approximately ten months after Charles' birthday_

"Our intelligence reports all agree your highness. The Queen seems to be planning to launch a full on attack at the Playing Field in a weeks time," Lady Sepia stated as she pointed to the figurines placed on the map upon the King's desk. "It is as we've feared. She will stop at nothing it seems."

The Red King of the Checkerboard Kingdom sighed gravely as he surveyed the figurines before him. He and his four lead Knights and advisers were in his study just off the throne room to debate the possibility of war that lay before them. He furrowed his brow in thought, "How many Knights at the ready do we have Richardson?"

"A dozen squads my lord," the Knight immediately replied, "some five thousand men in all if you include the newly christened ones as well."

"And the Queen's forces?"

Sepia exchanged a look with Blagden, who nodded once, before replying, "At least ten thousand strong if our information holds true. We also possess a cult of mage users as well, but recent reports say the Queen of Hearts has perfected her aerial machines."

The King frowned, "So the flamingos…"

"Are fully operational, yes sire," Sepia finished and the King's shoulder's tensed.

"Do we have anything to combat them effectively yet?"

The four Knights exchanged grave looks before a blonde man, the Second Red Knight Sir Dearg, spoke up, "Nay my king. We have the catapults and a few cannons, but nothing that matches the agility of the mechanical abominations she has created."

His shoulder's slumping in defeat; the King collapsed into the chair behind him and ran a hand wearily over his face once before pulling it back to stare at the ring on his finger. He did not know how she had found out about the Looking Glass, and the tuning stone their Bishops had developed with it, but oh how she had plotted the conquering of his kingdom since she'd discovered it. It had been developed out of necessity centuries ago by his forefathers to return those that fell down the Rabbit Holes that connected Wonderland to the Otherworld so that they may return home. For much like the creatures they were named for, the pathways that connected the two worlds were numerous, and yet elusive to find again once one wandered too far way. An occurrence which only got worse once his father attempted to seal the Rabbit Holes many a decade ago.

Before the Stone had been created, many of the Otherworlders that found themselves often went mad by the things they claimed were 'witchcraft' or illogical, and rather than continuing to lock them away or dispatch them, his many times ancestor had decreed her Bishops to devise a way to return them to their world, this land of many names it seemed, and it was considered one of the Wonders of the Checkerboard Kingdom. Allowing nothing more than a simple suggestion that this was all a dream before sending the wayward visitors on their merry way, and the state of the people improved for it. With visitors appearing less and less frequently and with minimal fuss until the young heroine Alice appeared.

There had long been tension between the Checkerboard and Card Kingdoms as the Cards often envied the land and deep history found in the Checkered Lands. Often leading to bouts of war as one would push for power against the other. The last of these periods was broken by the appearance of a young Otherworlder known as Alice appearing from a Rabbit Hole in the Card Kingdoms. When news of her arrival reached his father's ears he had been worried they would not find her in time to return her to the Otherworld for most Otherworlders who ventured or appeared in the Card Lands were never seen again. Especially since the Queen of Hearts took over and reduced all the other Suits to mere stations in her Kingdom.

The Goddesses seemed to favor this young girl though as the White King eventually discovered she was not only well, but had managed to bring anarchy to the Queen of Heart's Kingdom and brought down the whole house of cards she'd built along with it. His men were finally able to escort her through his Kingdom and through the Looking Glass as well and for a time peace was known among his people. However, something sinister must have been brewing with the Queen of Hearts as she swiftly rose to power once more these past five years or so and with it, a desire to capture any Otherworlders she could find.

Red King Arthur sighed as pulled himself out of such meaningless memories and trivialities; they would not help him here. Knowing there was only one course of action he could take, the King steeled himself before speaking to his Knights and advisors. "We shall meet her on the Playing Field then with everything we have. Prepare our forces and pray to the Goddesses that we may yet see another time of peace once this is done. Lady Sepia, I want to know…"

* * *

Charles swallowed nervously as he stood beside his fellow squires next to Sir Blagden behind the main force of the Knights. To his right he could just make out the profile of the Red King atop his horse, and it was his presence alone that was keeping him from physically shaking in fear. Stretched before him on the far side of the Playing Field he could see the entirety of the Queen of Hearts' Suit army. A dash of pink would fly across it occasionally as well though he could not make out what it was. His palms were sweating now and a glance to his left revealed that Gwen seemed to be faring as well as he was, which did lend him some comfort to know he was not alone in his fear.

The reality of position as a squire and future Knight came forth in this one moment as he felt the tension of violence out on the field. Knowing for a certainty that there would be those who would not come home from this. That people would die today and that he could not prevent it. His dreams had been very dark of late as well and often he did not remember them when he woke. Nan was actually terribly worried for him as well and that spoke volumes in and of its self.

Charles was broken from his musings by Sir Blagden's voice and a pull on the Great Lance that he still held. He let it go and focused on what his teacher was saying.

"-to stay on the field you understand. I want the three of you to go, gather your family if you can, or hide among Tugley Woods as I have taught you but this is not your place. That is not to say I do not believe you brave, so much as it is my fondest wish for you not to see these horrors. Not yet." Sir Blagden looked sadly down upon them then and Charles felt his heart in his throat at the feeling of compassion in those eyes. It wiped his fears away and he suddenly didn't want to leave his Knight's side now. Not this man who'd become both mentor and father to him in almost a year's time.

"But Sir," Pike spoke up, "Surely it is our duty-"

"It is your duty to do as I command Isaac," the White Knight bit out and Charles flinched at the harshness of his words. The sudden change in demeanor was jarring to the other squires as well as they seemed to share a similar look of shock. "Take Charleson and Gwen away now Isaac and I wish only to see your backs as you retreat to safety. That, is an order."

Charles looked at Pike to see what he would do and the young man looked angry and conflicted but nodded his head sharply once before gathering up Gwen and himself before turning away from the Playing Field. It was almost everything he could do to restrain himself from running ahead and away from the bloodshed he knew would lay behind him as he heard the horns of battle sound and the rush of thousands of men running to meet the call.

Distantly, Charlie could still make out the booms of cannon fire and a sharp tang of sword on sword as he huddled in the dug out hide away Sir Blagden had shown them during their survival training. He'd wanted to run home and grab his mum and Nan, make sure they got safe, but Pike had pulled them all under the tree root and was now staring out to where he knew the battle was occurring. Occasionally mumbling things along the lines of 'I could help' and 'I'm not weak', but he'd been quiet the last few minutes and it was the quiet that filled him with more dread then his mumblings. Surely he wouldn't disobey their Knight's command?

His answer came moments later as Pike stood up made to crawl out the hidden tunnel. "Pike no," Gwen whispered fiercely, "You must stay! Sir Blagden bade it so!"

"Well he could be dead and dying now for all we know," Pike shot back in his own heated whisper, "So what do those words mean any more? You two can stay if you like. There are water skins and provisions to last you a day, maybe two if you want to hide out and do nothing, but not me. I'm going out there, and I'm going to fight."

Charles stayed where he was and watched fearfully as Pike's form slowly vanished into blackness. Turning his head to look at Gwen, he could see that look of indecision on her face. Pike had been warring with it these past two hours so it was easy to place now. He knew what was coming and it tore at his heart when she looked sadly back at him once before moving toward the exit tunnel. "I'm sorry Charlie," she whispered sadly, "I just…he's…we're family all of us and…I have to bring him back."

In a heartbeat she was gone, and Charles was left all alone; torn between his fear of the battle that was echoing around him, and the desire to save his friends and family. Fear won out in the end as he huddled into the deepest corner of his hole and silently cried by the fading candle light.

* * *

"So this is all the glorious Checkerboard Kingdom had to defend its self. We should have done this ages ago."

A woman in an extravagant red dress slowly strode into the throne room of the Red King with a self satisfied grin on her face. Her footsteps echoed in the room as she walked up to face the King himself who was being forced to sit upon his throne by a Spade with a sword to his throat. The Red King glared venomously at her as she slowly approached, only to look at her in confusion once she was close enough. "You are not the Queen of Hearts," he stated and the woman in red laughed sharply as she came to a stop before him.

Her youthful face could not have been more than twenty five years of age. Though as he stared at her longer…

"Well, I suppose you're only half wrong," the woman stated as she idly inspected her nails, "Mother didn't have the power to bring the Card Kingdoms back under foot after that silly little girl left. She'd not been quite right in the head these past few years anyway so I figured I should be the good daughter and just disconnect her from her problems entirely. She couldn't offer the people what I can now anyway, now that I've got this." The Queen flashed the Stone of Wonderland as she turned her hand about to show the Red King and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Now then," she smiled triumphantly, "Why don't you be a good defeated monarch and tell me where that marvelous Looking Glass of yours is hidden?"

"You'll have to search the whole Kingdom if you wish to find," he ground out in one last act of defiance.

The Queen of Hearts smirked evil and she trailed one manicured fingernail along his jaw, "Oh, you can believe that I will tear this Kingdom, and your people, apart to find it. Such a shame. You could have saved them all if only you had cooperated." A look of horror passed across his face as he realized what she had planned but before he could object the Queen spun away from him and commanded, "Off with his head."

* * *

He didn't know exactly how long it had been, but Charles was fairly sure it had been two days at the very least as he'd finished off the last of the rations and water when he'd woken up. The sounds of battle had long since faded away hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to leave this safe haven. Not when he wasn't sure it was over.

Gwen and Pike had never come back. A part of him had already accepted that they never would come back either, but even coming to terms with that fact wasn't enough to pull him out of this protective shell.

It was only now, as his stomach rumbled loudly and demanded sustenance, that he dared brave the outside world.

His eyes squinted in the harsh sunlight that filtered through the trees as he stood up slowly to look around him, having gotten used to the soft glow of candlelight over the past few days. The woods still seemed much as they had been when Pike had stashed him away but then the small differences started to catch his eye. A patch of torn grass. A sharp line carved into a tree right at head height. Sections of dark brown and red splattered about here and there, seemingly at random.

Without realizing it, his feet had begun walking the path back to Playing Field and the signs of battle became increasingly common. Charles froze when he finally came upon the first dead body just inside the edge of the forest and the Field. The figure wore red armor and was laying face down in the grass unmoving. His heartbeat sped up on it's own accord as panic seeped into his veins and he could feel himself start to hyperventilate as well, so he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It took a few minutes but once he was almost normal again, he barely opened his eyes and tired to avoid looking down, least it trigger another panic attack, as he stepped around the body (he shuddered just thinking that word). Continuing onwards to walk out and stand atop the hill he'd last stood upon with his Knight and fellow squires. The sight took his breath away. And not in a good way.

Everywhere he looked were blood and bodies, sometimes just body parts, and the majority of them were in the armor of a knight of the Checkerboard Kingdom. Hundreds upon thousands of dead men and women.

Charles was just keeping himself together at the shock and sight of it all when a wind swept up the field and a new reality of war assaulted his senses. The smell of death. Blood, bowels, metal, and the sickly tang of decaying human flesh suddenly filled his nose and taste buds. It took only seconds before Charles collapsed onto all fours and emptied what little there was in his stomach; dry heaving painfully for a few minutes afterwards as his body tried to reject these new sensations even when he had nothing left to bring up.

He rolled over and cried as he felt his world crashing around him again and the guilt swept up once more. Could he have prevented this? What if he went after Gwen and helped Pike and Sir Blagden? If he hadn't run away from his duty, no matter what he'd been ordered to do? Maybe…maybe it would have helped; maybe he could have saved…

Suddenly he sprung up, his thoughts reminding him of what else he'd possibly lost and had wanted to save a lifetime ago. Drawing on unknown wells of strength, Charles broke into a run and felt like he was flying through the abnormally quite Tugley Woods back to the City. Branches caught his arms and a root would trip him up occasionally but nothing would stop him now. Maybe one thing would have been saved in all this carnage. Just this one. Please Goddesses just this one…

It seemed to take a ages before he reached the east gate into the city and he tried not to let his heart lose that ray of hope as continued to see to evidence of life anywhere. His feet pounded the familiar path back to his home. Down alleyways and taking every shortcut he'd ever invented until he came to a halt in front of his door. Charles closed his eyes and held the stitch in his side as he attempted to catch his breath as he leaned against the face of his home. After a few minutes his heart rate had dropped enough that he was breathing mostly normally again and he pushed open the door.

There was no one there.

He looked everywhere but he couldn't find a trace of his Nan or his Mum. There looked to be signs of a struggle in his mum's room, but no trace of blood or bodies anywhere in his home or the entire city. The once lively Kingdom had become and empty shell of memories now.

Charles cried himself to sleep on his Nan's bed that night.

* * *

It took almost a week before he could leave the city. A week before he could accept that he was the only survivor. And in that week, his grief and guilt slowly gave root to new feelings.

Numbness…anger…and vengeance.

Almost two months had passed by the time he buried the last body. It seemed fitting somehow that it was his former Knight, Sir Blagden. Charles made a promise to him as he buried his surrogate father that he would avenge them. He would train and study, and watch the signs until the time was right and he could help take down the Queen of Hearts. That he would bring them peace in the afterlife, and that he would not run again.

It was with a new found bitterness that he realized today was his eleventh birthday as well.

A very merry birthday indeed...right...

* * *

Author's Comments: This was written as my explanation of Charlie's past for my crossover 'Tumbling into Madness' but as I plotted it out, I realized it worked just fine as a stand alone piece for Charlie in general as well. It's not a happy fluffy piece, but we all knew a bit of how Charlie's childhood came to a screeching halt. He told us as much in the movie. I tired to catch as many spelling and grammar edits as I could but it is late and I may have missed some so I apologize if that's the case. I was going to expand upon scenes of his training a bit more but nothing was jumping out to me for a scene so I hope you don't mind the summary instead.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
